Reality Show
by AbejitaRiver
Summary: ¿Cómo seria mi vida si estubiera en un reality show?-  Cap2 Bedroom Diaries  -¡¿Y YO PORQUÉ?-  -Haber Light… ¡¿Me vas a dejar contar la pinche historia o vas a estar chingando cada 5 minutos?-  -yo digo que si sigues diciendo estupideces voy a...-
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenencen, si no, Near fuera mío y Mello &L estarían vivos.

**Si estuviera en un reality show**

_Ahora imaginemos que resuelven todo; resulta que Light no es Kira (en realidad lo era un tipo ahí), ni Mello ni Matt mueren, y si ellos no mueren quiere decir que L tampoco murio._

_Luego de resover el caso Kira, L habia destruido la base y en lugar de eso habia construido una casa; Claro que no era una casa comun y corriente._

_L y Light se juntaban muy seguido pues habian continuado su relación amistosa "ah estas al turas no creo que pueda llamarla amistosa"; y como muchas otras tardes Light se encontraba jugando con L algun juego de azar o que demostrara quien era mejor (habia dicho que Light no era Kira pero eso no cambia el echo de que Light cree que es mejor que L)._

_-ya me aburri de ganar, Light-dijo L mostrando una flor imperial en la mesa._

_-"maldita sea me gano"esta bien, pero esta vez si iba a ganar- "oso, oso mentiroso", L suspiro y arqueo una ceja mientras miraba a Light –bueno…¿Qué quieres jugar ahora?- se dejo caer en la silla y cerro los ojos; luego de unos segundos los abrio al escuchar que L caminaba_

_-…quiero ver la tele…- y se sento en el sofa, Light lo imito y se sento aun lado de el._

_-esta bien…pero no vayas a poner las noticias- se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos_

_-jodete Light- le dijo mientras cambiaba la tele- ¿Qué es eso?- se escuchaba algo de curiosidad en su voz_

_-eso se llama programa de television, mira te lo presento si gustas…-Light no sabia de que hablaba L por que todavia tenia los ojos cerrados, pero los abrio cuando sintio un golpe en la nuca_

_-…te metere otro putazo si sigues…- y llevo a su lindo dedito a la boca_

_-no me digas…-y abrio los ojos para ver que estupides veia Ryuusaki- eso se llama MTV y ese es un reality show…- en ese momento cruzo por su mente algo "sera que este pedaso de animal no tubo juventud y no vio mtv?"_

_-no Light…- le dijo mientras devoraba un pastel – yo SI eh visto MTV pero me refiero a que, cual de TODOS los realitys shows es ese…- y se comi una tarta de chocolate con fresa-¿ y porque ella sta gritando?- y el dedo siguio al pastel pero sin el mismo destino_

_-…sera porque ella esta embarazada…y…¡esta dando a luz!...digo no se es una suposición- y ahí va denuevo el sarcasmo y denuevo otro madrazo – te devolvere el proximo Ryuusaki- y Light miro feito a L_

_-no Light ahora no, ya no estoy aburrido y no quiero romperte la boca, la requerire mas tarde- aunte eso Light se sonrojo- otra forma de no iniciar una pelea es que; si vas a decir estupideces mejor cierres la boca-_

_-mira Ryuusaki!...- Light se puso de pie en manera de expresar lo obio; que estaba diciendo estupideces._

_Pero L lo jalo del brazo y lo tiro en el sillon, sin el más minimo esfuerzo._

_-esta bien ya te dije que ahora quiero ver tele…- y abrazo a Light del cuello como si fuera un peluche_

_-sueltame! Ryuusaki!- Light forsejeo pero al final se rindio pues L era muy fuerte "si el lo es;D "_

_-me pregunto algo…- y llevo denuevo su lindo dedito a la boca- ¿Cómo seria mi vida si estubiera en un reality show?- _

_Una vena salto por la frente de Light…_

_-si…todo un desastre-replico mientras L lo miraba, aburrido._

_-¡no!...solo imagínalo!-y tan bipolar como nunca su expresion cambio._


	2. Bedroom Diaries

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen, si no, Near fuera mío y Mello &L estarían vivos. Tampoco me pertenecen los programas que use.

_**Bedroom Diaries**_

Ahora L y Light se encuentran en un mundo donde ambos tienen 19…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Le dimos videocámaras a 9 adolecentes e hicimos que nuestro equipo de grabación los siguiera por 6 semanas.**_

_**Les pedimos que hicieran un video diario y aquí esta lo que grabaron…**_

_**Hoy les traemos la historia de "L"**_

_**L, vive con su tutor Watari; el es un modelo y es bisexual, oh por lo menos eso cree; quiere descubrir si le atraen mas los chicos o las chicas. El problema es que Watari es muy estricto respecto a todo eso…**_

* * *

(Interrupción de Light).

-¡Que chingados te pasa!... ¡sabia que algún día te haría mal tanta azúcar!- Light se puso de pie enseguida

-no, ya Light…déjame seguir contando la historia- L hizo un puchero y Light se callo –Bueno….en que estaba…así a L le gustaba Light…-

_**

* * *

**_

_**De regreso a la anormalidad torcida de L…**_

_Mi nombre es…me dicen L o Ryuusaki, y soy un modelo..._

_Cuando no estoy en fiestas o trabajando me encuentro en mi casa, con Watari._

_-Esa de ahí es su habitación…y las paredes son muy delgadas, así que cuando vienen chicos o chicas debo de ser muy "cuidadoso"-_

_**Más tarde**_

_**(**__Salen otros 3 chicos, un rubio, un pelirrojo y uno de cabellos blanco__**)**_

_-Bueno ahora nos estamos arreglando pa…-se voltea y ve a los otros - ¿Qué ching…? ¡Mello!-_

_El rubio y el de cabello blanco se estaban besando…"uh?"_

_-… ¿Qué?...-_

_-Olvídenlo ya vámonos…-_

_Fin de la grabación. _

_**En la limo**_

_Ella es Misa, es una de las chicas mas lindas que conozco y es súper sexy; y el que esta haya es Light…_

* * *

(Interrupción 2 de Light)

-¡¿Y YO PORQUÉ SALGO!-

-Haber Light… ¡¿Me vas a dejar contar la pinche historia o vas a estar chingando cada 5 minutos!-

-yo digo que si sigues diciendo estupideces voy a darte un putazo para que se te quite…-

-¡Yo tengo el derecho de decir todo lo que quiera!...y tu que me pegas y yo te lo devuelvo, y!...- alza su dedito bebe ":3" – ¡te quedas castigado hoy en la noche!-

_**

* * *

**_

De regreso…

_Bueno como decía ¬¬…el que esta haya es Light, ya van varias veces que nos "vemos"…y hasta ahora esas veces han sido estupendas…_

* * *

-¡P…-

-No, cállate-

_

* * *

_

Hoy daremos un paseo por toda la ciudad, y veremos que "hayamos"…

_-Misa...Creo que…em…- L y Misa se estaban besando en la limo, enfrente de todos…aun que…Nadie les prestaba atención, todos estaban "ocupados"…_

_-¿qué…- Misa se relamió los labios- acaso ya te aburriste?...-_

_Y L la volvió a besar, no es que se aburriera, es solo que no era suficiente con sus labios y el roce de cada uno._

_-Misa, ya…ya…-_

_-¿Ahora que?, comienzo a pensar que no quieres estar conmigo…- Ella se cruzo de brazos y se bajo de L_

"_¿Ven ahora mi problema?"_

_-No, solo quiero ir por algo de beber…- y se encamino hacia afuera de la limo-_

"_Es tan frustrante que nunca sea suficiente"_

_-¿Por qué haces aquí solo L?-_

"_Ese es Light, es muy guapo, y divertido…en muchas "formas" "_

_-Pues, tu sabes…no es suficiente con Misa…- Light alzo una ceja_

_-así que además de haber estado conmigo estas con ella…interesante…- No se lo tomo a mal, era un juego y todos participaban_

_-Así es… ¿Por qué?, te molestan las reglas del juego, por que…si es así…podemos inventar nuestras reglas…- L apoyo su mano contra la limo dejando así a Light a su merced_

* * *

-¡Un momento!- Light gritaba histérico

-¿Ahora que chingados paso?-

-Una cosa si…yo no quedo a merced de nadie!...-

-…ya lo veremos en unas horas, pero ahora quiero seguir mi historia-

-PER..-

-no, te callas o me voy-

_**

* * *

**_

Luego de unos días…

_Estos días eh estado saliendo con Light y Misa, y creo que ya tome mi decisión._

_-Entonces…L-_

_Si había elegido a Light, es que el era "bueno" en lo que "hacia", y tenia un cuerpo de Dios._

_Además…me había dado cuenta de que efectivamente no era bisexual…_

_-Entonces yo digo que iremos a tu casa en la noche…- _

_- me parece bien…¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?-_

_-lo mismo que quiero hacer hoy en la noche…-_

_-pues…no podemos del todo aquí…pero podemos dar una leve probada…-_

"_¿Ven porque lo elegí?"_

* * *

-¡Dios!, ¡Eres un maldito pervertido!-

-no…- mira a Light-…pero no puedo trabajar así, me voy…ya me rindo-

-¿de que madre hablas?-

- Light es imposible contarte una pinche historia sin que estés chingue, chingue y chingue, ya me doy…-

-pero…-

-no, si vas a hacer eso no tiene chiste que después te cuente la de la sirenita -salió de la habitación como si nada-

-y bueno…-

-Haber no, no te hagas el santo que es tu culpa que no pudiera acabar mi historia…- y regresa a la habitación-

-yo no pedí que la contaras…-

-no pero es especial, animal-

-si claro, si decir pendejadas fuera especial las personas dejarían que sus hijos vieran "South Park"…hay L, por que no eres un detective que casi no duerme y come muchos dulces normal?-

L le pego

-…Mejor envés de contarte lo que pasó después…-

-hay no…-

-te lo demostrare…-

L cargo a Light "el es fuerte"… y se lo llevo al piso de arriba…


End file.
